


Search For The Not Missing Ring

by FullmetalKarneval13



Series: YOI Anniversary!! [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Viktor is a mess sometimes, Yuuri is a sweet cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Yuuri has a surprise for Viktor.





	Search For The Not Missing Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 everyone!!!

After three years of marriage, their rings still held a symbol of the bond that they both held. They were soulmates through and through and they would fight anybody who says otherwise.

But the rings also were a comfort. Knowing that it was there because the love of to their lives put it on was a good thing to think about on their off days.

But this off day had to be the worst off day of the century. Viktor was turning their apartment into a hurricane strewn mess, tossing cushions, throwing silverware and the dish towels, clothes from the laundry were covering the kitchen floor. The bed was off the frame, and the blankets and sheets were covering the lamp and side table.

Viktor was running out of options, and to make matters worse, Yuuri was nowhere to be found. One text message. That was all Viktor got from him, was a text message that said. ‘Will be home this evening, had to run some errands, love you.’ it’s been about four hours now since that text was sent and Viktor was starting to panic. If he didn’t find his ring by time Yuuri gets home, he was going to escape and change his name and dye his hair… yes, he was that scared and desperate.

He went to look down the sinks drain one more time before he heard the door open. He yelped jumping up to run to the front door to see Yuuri staring in disbelief at the destruction that was hurricane Viktor.

“What… what happened in here?” Yuuri dropped his bags on the floor, looking around the room. Makkachin entered, a pillowcase draping over him like a white cape.

Yuuri walked into the bedroom.

“Vitkor!” Yuuri’s shout echoed throughout the apartment, making the man in question wince. When Yuuri used Viktor instead of Vitya, he knew he fucked up.

“Yuuri love, I can explain.” Viktor started, cautiously walking into the bedroom. Hearing the giggle, Viktor feared for his life.

“This is my fault. Oh, Vitya, you were looking for your ring weren’t you.” Yuuri turned to Viktor, a guilty smile on his face.

Viktor stood there dumbfounded, unsure of how to respond. Nodding seemed to be the best option.

Yuuri silently walked back to the front door, opening one of the bags. pulling out a small box, he opened it to show Viktor, that his ring sat inside.

“Our anniversary is coming up, so I had our rings engraved.” Yuuri took his off to show Viktor that part of a snowflake was carved into his ring, he took Viktor’s to show that his held the other half of the snowflake. “You’re my better half, what better way to show you then snowflakes that represent our skating. Do you like it?”

Viktor couldn’t contain the happy tears that glistened in his eyes. his Yuuri was just so amazing sometimes that it left him breathless with happiness, he embraced Yuuri tightly in his arms, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could reach.

“I love it, Yuuri, I love you, so very very much.” Viktor let go of Yuuri, holding out his right hand.

Yuuri smiled his own tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, sliding the ring on his finger, It slid right into place where it belonged. Viktor took Yuuri’s putting his on before he lifted Yuuri’s hand to kiss, then pulled him into a slow dance.

Tucking his head under Viktor’s chin, Yuuri kissed the elegant neck in his view, pulling Viktor’s hand, he led him to the bedroom, but before he could get to undressing his husband, they were faced with the mess of the room.

“Um, maybe we should clean up first…” Viktor said sheepishly. Yuuri nodded laughing.

Once everything was in order. Yuuri showed Viktor the many ways he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit my tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fullmetalkarneval13


End file.
